


The Words

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I Love You, Love Confessions, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-TRoS, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Every day he fell deeper in love with her and yet he was still too afraid to tell her. On the surface, he knew she felt the same way and yet deep down he couldn’t shake the feeling that he could be wrong. That this wonderful thing was temporary and one day she would leave him and never look back.----A Post-TROS Fix-It Fic because I think we all need some Reylo Fluff rn
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слова](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386566) by [NettleKey1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleKey1/pseuds/NettleKey1)



> I wrote this while listening to Christina Perri, The Words is one of me and my Mum's favourite songs so I thought, why not write a fic inspired by it?
> 
> Edit: NettleKey1 translated this fic into Russian! You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386566)

Ben woke to the sound of Rey pottering around in the kitchen. No matter how hard she tried, she always made a racket when making a cup of caf in the morning. Unlike him, Rey was a morning person, always up at the crack of dawn to start working. 

After parting on Exegol, they had decided to meet on Tatooine. They had built a home together, repaired the ruins of his Uncle’s home and made it habitable once again. It had taken weeks to clear out all the sand, to fix up the rooms one by one. 

When it came to the bedrooms, Rey had surprised him by saying they may as well share one, to save credits and resources of course. Ben didn’t care about the reason, he loved being able to hold her as they slept, to watch the rise and fall of her chest that reminded him that she was alive and with him. 

She had chosen him over everything. She had left the Resistance, all her friends, just to be with him. 

Every day he fell deeper in love with her and yet he was still too afraid to tell her. On the surface, he knew she felt the same way and yet deep down he couldn’t shake the feeling that he could be wrong. That this wonderful thing was temporary and one day she would leave him and never look back. 

A loud crash from the kitchen caused him to snap out of his thoughts. Forgetting to pull on a shirt, he rushed out of their room and through the living space until he reached the kitchen.

Rey looked up from where she was on the floor, picking up the pan she had dropped. “Sorry,” she said, giving him an apologetic smile. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. She was dressed in his shirt, no doubt the one that had been tossed aside the night before. 

Placing the pan back on the side Rey let out a sigh, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I wanted to try and make breakfast the way you do it.” she said, looking down at her feet sadly. 

Ben chuckled, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he held her from behind. “I don’t mind you waking me up,” he whispered into her hair. His lips moved around and along her jaw until she burst into a round of giggles that made his heart jump. “Stop! It tickles!” she exclaimed. 

Rey turned in his arms, looking up at him with bright eyes, her sadness from before had quickly dissipated. Stars, he loved her so much. Everything about her blinded him, she was indescribable. 

“Did you sleep well?” she asked, “Before I woke you up that is,” 

“I slept very well thank you,” Ben leant down and pressed his forehead to hers, “Oh so very well.” He watched as Rey’s cheeks turned pink at the reminder of what they had got up to the night before. It really had been a great sleep. 

Closing the space between them, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him close to her. He loved these moments. As much as he loved the passionate and forceful kisses they had shared the night before, he also loved the sweet and tender kisses like these ones. 

Kissing her made his heart leap in his chest, he could never tire of feeling her so close to him. 

Slowly, he pulled away to look into her eyes. This was it. This was the moment he would tell her. It was nothing special, but something about it felt right. 

“Rey,” he started. He opened his mouth to continue, to finally say those three words. Suddenly a peculiar smell filled his nostrils and he found himself momentarily distracted, “Is that, burning?” he asked curiously. 

Rey’s eyes widened and she pulled away from him, rushing to the nanowave stove where whatever breakfast she had tried to prepare was burning. “Kriff!” she exclaimed as she pulled out the now black pastries. She placed them on the side with a sigh. 

“I tried to make them as you do,” she said sadly, gesturing to the burnt Memily’s Baskets, a pastry from Alderaan that his mother had made him as a child. 

Noticing her sadness, Ben approached her and held her face in his hands, “I appreciate the sentiment,” he said kindly before letting out a chuckle, “But maybe next time leave the cooking to me?” 

Rey nodded, a small smile appearing on her face before they set to work tidying up the mess she had made. 

* * *

The second time he had tried to tell her he loved her, they had been working on the moisture farm. They had spent the afternoon fixing one of the vaportators. It was an odd job for two force users, but it was calm and a simple job. Both of them liked the order of it, how different it was from the terrors of war. 

By the time they had finished, Rey was covered in oil after climbing right to the top of it to fix the wiring. Ben had offered to go, but both of them knew she would do a better job. So he had simply watched her, gazing up despite how the sun shone in his eyes in order to watch her careful concentration. 

She did everything carefully, she was always far more patient than he was, taking time over every step to make sure she got it right. Every so often she would shout down for a tool and be greatly amused when he passed it to her via their force bond. 

He liked that they didn’t need to use it when they were in danger anymore. They used it for simple things, like passing tools or if Rey forgot something when going into town. 

He couldn’t have imagined a better future with her. They had their own corner of the galaxy, just them and their farm. Maybe they were both destined for greater things, that was certainly what their heritage insinuated. But Ben couldn’t bring himself to care? He didn’t need riches or power, all he needed was Rey at his side and he was content. 

When they had finished on the vaporator, he gestured for Rey to jump down. She trusted him completely as she jumped off the top and landed safely in his arms. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she giggled as she managed to smudge oil onto his face. They were both a right mess.

“Do you mind?” he asked with mock seriousness.

Rey gave him a smile in return, “Nope,” she said with a laugh. 

He couldn’t help but smile at her. Stars, she made him so happy, made him feel light. Leaning down he pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, just allowing himself this moment of peace. 

The words were on the tip of his tongue. Once again as he opened his mouth to speak, disaster struck.

The top of the vaporator they had been working on, burst off and water exploded from the top. Rey let out a squeal as they were showered with water. Leaping from his arms she spun around, dancing as the water poured down on them. 

Ben laughed and joined her, spinning her around as they continued to be showered in water. “This is amazing!” Rey exclaimed joyfully. 

Neither of them cared that their afternoon’s work was for nothing. They simply enjoyed being showered in water after living through the dry season of Tatooine for so long. It felt refreshing to be bathed in the cool water as the burning sun shone down on them.

When the vaporator was spent, Rey and Ben looked at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter at the sight of the other utterly drenched. 

Catching her off guard, Ben lifted her over his shoulder. “Hey! Put me down!” she said, playfully slapping his back. 

“Nope, we’re going to get cleaned up,” he said as he walked towards the house.

“I can walk by myself!”

“Yeah whatever, sweetheart.” 

As Ben carried Rey inside, dripping wet, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Although, deep down he was saddened. He had been so close to telling her and they had been interrupted once again.

He would tell her soon. He had to. She deserved to hear the words.

* * *

The third time he tried to tell her the words, he was certain the universe hated him (not that he thought they ever liked him in the first place). 

They were in the Falcon, looking over basic wiring that needed to be replaced, the piece of junk was always in need of repairs. 

He approached the cockpit to see Rey in the pilot’s seat, fiddling with wires attached to the control board. Standing in the doorway, he watched as she worked. He was so lucky, so incredibly lucky to have her at his side. The fact she even allowed him to talk to her was an honour. When she let him hold her at night, to be able to touch and kiss her body made him believe he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. 

Out of everyone in the galaxy, she had chosen to be with him. He had caused so much pain, cloaked the galaxy in darkness and yet, she still chose him. 

“I can feel you watching me,” Rey said snapping him out of his daze. 

Ben entered the cockpit, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat. They had been quick to establish their roles, Rey had insisted that he should pilot his father’s ship. But he had argued against it, telling her that she deserved to sit in the pilot’s seat, that it was what his father would have wanted. Rey had reluctantly agreed, not wanting to argue with him anymore. 

“Is the hyperdrive fixed?” Rey asked, looking up from the wiring. 

Ben nodded, “The negative power coupling was causing problems again.” he said. Rey nodded and sighed as she worked tirelessly with those blasted wires. Noticing her annoyance and how she was quickly becoming stressed over it Ben gestured for her to hand it to him, “Here let me take a look,” 

Rey reluctantly handed it to him and he looked at it with visible confusion. Rey chuckled, “See? Impossible,” 

“I know you hate it when I saw this, but I think we need to replace it,” he said, putting the mess of wires back in place on the dashboard of the cockpit. Rey let out a groan, sinking back into her seat. “Where in kriff’s name are we going to get enough credits or it?” she said.

Ben moved from his seat and knelt down in front of her, his hands and chin resting on her knees. “We’ll find a way,” he said gently, “All that matters is-” He paused, he’d said too much.

“All that matters is what?” Rey asked curiously. 

Ben took a deep breath. Come one, pull it together Solo. Now was the moment. He looked up into her eyes and gave her a small smile which she mirrored, maybe she already knew what he was going to say. 

“Rey I-”

He was interrupted by a series of beeps when BB8 entered the cockpit, notifying them that they had received a transmission from the Resistance. Rey sighed and looked down at him, “I should probably get that.” she murmured. Ben nodded and moved away from her as she got to her feet to follow BB8 out of the cockpit.

* * *

The fourth time he nearly told her was that evening. The worst evening of his life, and yes he knew he had nearly died on several occasions and experienced a lifetime of abuse. But nothing was worse than this.

It was both their fault, they were both so stubborn and in this instance, both wanted their own way. 

After receiving the message from Poe and Finn, Rey was upset. She missed her friends, she hadn’t seen them in so long. She had approached him and asked if they could go to the Resistance, even if it was just to stay for a few days. 

Ben had immediately said no, insisting that it was a bad idea.

“They will shoot me on sight!” He said.

“Not if I’m there with you! I will make them understand that you’ve changed, but you need to give them a chance to see who you are now.” Rey explained.

“They hate me Rey! And for good reason to, I’m a monster!” Ben retorted, his voice was getting louder now and he could feel anger rising within him.

Rey shook her head, moving forward to hold his face in her hands, “No you aren’t a monster, not to me.” she said gently. 

Ben pulled away from her, “We can’t go back.” he said firmly.

“These people are my friends!” Rey exclaimed. 

“So you would willingly watch them try and kill me?” Ben shouted back. Deep down he knew his comment was unnecessary, but this anger was taking over. He was jealous of her friendships, the fact she cared about people who weren’t him.

Rey’s eyes were placing and she glared at him. “How could you say something like that? After everything we’ve been through together, do you really think I’d let anyone come near you with those kinds of ideas?” 

Ben glared back, “Oh please would you try and stop them straight away? Or would you let them throw me in a cell?” he spat.

They were both fuming now, fists clenched at their sides as they spoke. 

“You are being ridiculous!” Rey shouted, “These are my friends, my family, why would I let them do such a thing? Has it not occurred to you that I want them to care about you, that I want them to accept you?” 

“If you care so much about them, how about you just go?” he threw back. 

Rey immediately looked hurt. Her eyes filled with tears as her anger melted away, quickly being replaced with hurt. “You want me to leave?” she asked, her voice breaking as she spoke. 

Ben unclenched his fists, his own anger dissipating as he stepped closer to her. He rested his hand on her arm, “No of course not.” Rey immediately pulled her arm away, taking a step away from him. 

“Then what do you want Ben?” she asked, moving further and further away from him. 

Ben opened his mouth to speak, only to find that no words came out. He wanted her, only her, he didn’t need anything else, just her. 

He loved her so much, he wanted to pull her into his arms and apologise, kiss her until her tears stopped falling.

“Rey I-” 

“You know what, save it.” she said, cutting across him, “I am going to visit 

.” 

No! He had to tell her, he couldn’t avoid it anymore or let stupid things get in the way of it. She needed to know how he felt. They were a dyad, bonded by the force. Stars, they were soulmates. 

Ben shook his head, “No Rey, please no, let’s figure this out.” he pleaded.

“I think we both need some time apart,” Rey said quietly. 

“No, you don’t mean that!”

She couldn’t leave now, he wasn’t sure what he would do without her. Rey was everything to him, without her he couldn’t breathe. 

“I’ll see you soon Ben,” she said, her tone laced with finality. Rey left the room in a hurry, tears running down her cheeks as she fled. 

Ben stood motionless, trying to comprehend what had just happened. They had shouted, said things he knew they didn’t mean. And now she was leaving, leaving him.

He sank to his knees, unable to find the will to do anything else. This was his fault, he’d pushed her away just like he did to everyone else. She had run from him without looking back. How could things be so complicated? So difficult? Up until now, everything had been perfect. They had been Ben and Rey, they were happy. 

Unless she wasn’t happy. Ben mentally slapped himself. Maybe she had only stayed so long because she felt sorry for him. Maybe she had finally had enough of him and taken the first opportunity to run back to her friends. 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he heard the sound of the Falcon taking off. She was really leaving him. And he didn’t even get to say the words…

* * *

He had taken the TIE he had flown to Exegol and then Tatooine. After a few hours of feeling sorry for himself, he climbed aboard the small one-man ship, silently thanking his past self for keeping it around. 

Under the impression that the Resistance hadn’t moved since one of the last calls they had sent Rey from Ajan Kloss, Ben set the coordinates into the nav computer. He was such an idiot. He definitely got that from his father. But there was one thing Solos were good at, apologising in the most dramatic way possible. There were several occasions where his father had turned up at his mother’s office with flowers or whisked them all away on a holiday on an exotic planet. 

And here he was, standing in Resistance Base surrounded by blasters. He didn’t blame them for being aggressive towards him, he hadn’t exactly been expecting a warm welcome. After trying to reason with their General, Poe Dameron, he was led to a cell block where he was locked up.

He wasn’t sitting in the cold cell for long when the door opened and Rey stepped inside, an expression on her face that he couldn’t place. 

The door shut and he got to his feet, standing opposite her with hopeful and pleading eyes. “Rey, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said.” he said hurriedly, already panicking, “I’ve been trying to tell you for so long,” 

Now was the time. He had to tell her. If he didn’t, he may lose her forever. “I never want you to leave Rey because...because..” Ben took a deep breath, forcing back his nervousness and fear, “Because I love you.” 

They stood in awkward silence and for a moment Ben was worried that Rey would turn away then and never look back. It would kill him, but at least she would know how he felt. At least he got to say the words before the Resistance leadership sentenced him to death for his crimes.

But then she spoke, “Did you really think this was a good idea?” she said with a glare. “Because I think you are an idiot Ben Solo.” Before he could register what was happening, her glare faded and her face broke into a smile brighter than daylight. She ran into his arms and he only just caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Taking his face in her hands she smiled at him, “You terribly infuriating man,” she said with a light chuckled, “You’re an idiot Ben Solo, but I love you too.”

Ben found himself smiling with her, “You love me?” he asked, unable to believe this was all real. 

Rey nodded, “Of course I do,” 

Ben kissed her, unable to hold back any longer. Joy floated through the bond, he had a feeling they were both relieved to have finally heard the words.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
